World War 3Sort of Oc's Needed
by King James10158
Summary: The summary is inside and oc's will be needed. You have to pm them to me and if you are a guest then post it on the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

The U.S.A has entered a dark time; All the other countries of the world has shut off any type of transportation to the US since they think they are in a civil war with the results of a atom bomb shot within the US. Though they have no idea what's really happening.

Tartarus has escaped from his pit and has made an attack on the Olympus. But because of his presence it had totally destroyed the mist, making the mortals able to see monsters and Demi-gods alike. Tartarus wasn't fully formed yet, so the mortals used this time to escape. When he was fully formed, he raised huge, black walls of stone from his pit and sealed off the US from the rest of the world. Though there are still some mortals that were trapped, preparing themselves for hell against the monsters. Monsters in the US and the sea closest to the US went to Tartarus aid and are now making an army for him. Demi-gods, knowing that they will die, go to his aid as well to swear loyalty to him and to be left alive when his conquest ends. The gods are trapped on Olympus fighting off the titans that have agreed to help Tartarus.

There are three groups remaining in the US.

Tartarus and his monster army (With Demi-gods) and the Titans

The Greek Camp

The Roman Camp (Status Unknown)

I am accepting 20-30 characters for the Tartarus Group. 20 characters for the Greek Camp. 10-15 for the Roman Camp (Will tell you why later). Now let me tell you, every character I will try to make them important and will try to get a P.O.V out of them. Also I will try to make my chapters longer than in my other stories. I am not going to state which Group my Oc, James Andrews, is in until chapter one.

Now the Form!

Full Name:

Age:

What group you belong to:

Personality (Give me a good description)

Personal Looks (His skin, hair, eyes, etc)

What they wear:

Weapons; Limit is 3 (Not protected by the mist because of what happened):

Family (Alive or dead and if alive, put their name and age):

Romance (If you want it):

Others:

You can submit up to 2 characters. I would because if you do I will kill off one character and keep the other alive. If you submit one, then you risk the chance that he or she will die.

Also check my other stories please. Signing off the King of Scotland; Conqueror of England, France, Spain, and Italy. Heir to the kingdom of Norway and Sweden.


	2. Small note

Also make sure you put the godly parent and their fatal flaw!


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry about not updating and leaving Fanfiction for a while. My computer is now fixed and I just updated two of my other stories. Also I need more people for the roman camp and Tartarus group.**

**Chapter 1: James P.O.V**

I walked out of the dollar tree store with little supplies gathered. Turned over cars were on the streets and buildings that use to be skyscrapers now were in ruins. Ash fell from the sky, as a constant reminder of the world we live in now. How was Camp Jupiter? We, Camp Half-Blood, lost contact with them last week but Chiron wouldn't send anyone over to check in case we were attacked. We couldn't Iris Message either, as a result of Tartarus escaping his own pit.

I couldn't contact my father Hades, since the underworld has been shut off to the mortal world. Whatever it is, I hope my father can face it. My shadow traveling had stopped working a few days ago, and it made Zachary mad. His father wasn't Hades but Thanatos, my father's second in charge. Zachary can be rude at times or have a big ego but I respected him. He was currently at Camp, training the new camps we found last week.

I had sent Frederick, a son of Phonoi which were spirits of murder, killing and slaughter, to scope out a new camp that Tartarus had set up in Manhattan while he went to Olympus to attack the Olympians. So far, there has been no news from either side. I continued to walk further up the street, my shoes now sinking into the piles of ash in the street. My face was protected by my black hood from the ash. I glanced over at a window stuck in the ground to get a look of myself.

I was wearing black shoes, black jeans, a black scabbard strapped to my hip that contained my 4 foot Stygian Iron sword, and a black wool jacket with a thin black hoodie under it. I had black chest armor on. A dagger was strapped to the other side of my hip. My shield was out, though it could turn back into a watch on my wrist. I saw Frederick running over to me, his face grim as he carried his helmet.

Frederick was tall around 6 foot 2 inches and had dirty blond hair. His left eye is entirely red because of a curse from Aphrodite's, and other eye is sea blue and gold. Aphrodite's curse was that any wound that he receives turns into a horrible scar. He had slightly tanned skin and very lean and athletic. Has a long scar from his left temple to his chin that he doesn't want to talk about. Frederick's armor is black clothes underneath a bronze chest plate with arm guards and shin guards. Also black pants and shirt with a dark brown cloak and a faceless mask with black crystal eyes that he sees through. The mask was gifts from Erobmus (deity of darkness) if you stare into them to long you start hallucinating and become very paranoid and frightened.

"What's the news?" I asked as soon as he came over.

"Bad. It's only a small portion of his army but it's here and guarding the entrance to Olympus."

"What monsters?"

He grinned and said "The usual. Hellhounds, rogue skeletons, Cyclops, I saw the Gorgon sisters, Stymphalians, some dark ghost warriors, the Minotaur, and some others I don't know."

"Too many of them to fight. We have to get back to the car and tell Chiron." I Suddenly Fredrick, hit by the impact of something, fell to the ground. I raised my shield when suddenly pain flared up on my back side and I was thrown to the ground as well. Blood flowed down from the arrow shot on my back. I stood up, and turned to see two girls, wearing the war uniform of Tartarus, raised her bow again and fired. I raised my shield again, and the arrow hit it. I pulled out my sword and charged her, but I never got to her. Fredrick had gotten up and, unseen by her until it was too late, shield bashed her to the ground. He raised his shield again and hit her against the head and again and again until there was nothing left.

The other girl looked about 5'11, with long red hair, cold hazel eyes, and a fair tan. She grabbed her bow and put over Fredrick's neck, chocking him. I put my sword in the scabbard and took out my dagger and threw it. It shouldn't have made it target but it did and that was the other girl's shoulder. She lost grip on the bow and fell on the ground.

I ran over to them, noticing as I ran the enemy camp was full of activity and were trying to find us. "We have to get out of here!" I said to Fredrick. I then turned to the girl "What do we do with her?"

"We can't leave her. We have to take her"

I nodded my head to him and , with my shield, hit her against the head, knocking her out. I pulled the dagger out of her shoulder and wrapped a bandage over it. I picked her up bridal style and we ran to were the car was.

**Sorry that the story was short. I will make the next chapter long and with more oc's. **


End file.
